Time Warp
by kindredsouls
Summary: What if the mishaps and dangers of Daimatou Enbou (GMG) weren't actually over? At the height of the party, disaster strikes. The present becomes the future and the past becomes the present. Fairy Tail tries to make heads or tails out the situation while they race against the clock to fix what happened and stop whoever is behind this crazy situation. *spoilers if not to chap 343*
1. Chapter 1

Time Warp

Lucy woke with a start. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Some of her future self's memories still haunted her. The grip around her waist tightened. Lucy smiled up at the sleeping man beside her. Natsu's expression was troubled. Lucy's eyes watered as the nightmares invaded her thoughts. I need to calm down. I shouldn't worry Natsu any further, she thought. The sun had yet to rise, so Lucy carefully moved Happy off her stomach and onto the pillow by her head. She tried to loosen Natsu's hold, but his grip was like a vice's. Suddenly Natsu's eyes shot open and he threw his body on top of her's. He buried his head in her neck and let out a shuddering breath.

"Lucy...Lucy...Lucy...," he muttered over and over.

"Natsu...I'm right here," Lucy assured him slowly.

She ran her hands through his hair to calm him. Somehow Natsu's tackle hadn't disturbed Happy. After about twenty minutes, Natsu calmed enough to roll off Lucy and sit up. He sat with his back to her and stared out the window.

"Gomen, Lucy," Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu," Lucy chided sitting up. "You know I'll always be here for you. I don't mind. We're nakama after all."

She could've sworn she saw him stiffen at the word "nakama". She loved him more than nakama, but could he feel the same way for her? No.

"I know, Lucy. Sorry about dropping in again," Natsu said.

"It's fine. Especially with everything we've been through. So, since neither of us are getting back to sleep, I'm going to go make breakfast."

As Lucy left the room, Natsu turned to watch her leave. Her sleep shorts showed off her long legs. He wanted to hold her close a while longer-to chase away the nightmares of course-, but she obviously didn't feel the same. Natsu looked at his still sleeping friend. If only I could dream like you, Happy, he thought forlornly.

About an hour later, Lucy finished making breakfast. She set heaping plates of pancakes and bacon on the table. She set out a plate of fish for Happy, too.

"Come and get it!" Lucy called.

"Whoo!" Natsu and Happy shouted as they ran into the kitchen.

Within ten minutes half of what Lucy made was gone. She finished her third pancake, then excused herself to take a shower. After another hour, the trio were on their way to the guild.

"You're the bestest, Lucy!" Happy proclaimed still thinking about the syrup covered, bacon wrapped fish he'd eaten.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed rubbing his stomach.

"Arigatou, guys," Lucy responded.

They walked into the guild to find the usual stuff. Lucy ran over to Levy and Erza at the bar. Natsu followed a bit more slowly and sat by Gray. He and Juvia had been even more inseparable than usual. Whenever Natsu asked why, Gray's expression would darken and Juvia would become near inconsolable with tears.

"Erza you seem out of it," Lucy said.

"Yeah," Levy agreed. "You've barely touched your cake."

It was true. And very strange.

"Ano...Well, there's something I need to tell you guys. Master said he would make and announcement later when everyone got here...," Erza started.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"Jellal and Meredy are coming for a visit today," Erza said quickly.

"Really? That's great!" Juvia said excitedly.

"What is?" Wendy asked joining them.

"Carla!" Happy shouted as he dove at the she-cat beside Wendy.

Carla dodged him with practiced ease.

"Oi! Brats! Listen up!" Makarov shouted from the upper level. "Max, Warren, close the doors."

They obeyed. All was silent. Makarov cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Most of you remember Jellal from the Tower of Heaven and Oracion Seis, and Meredy from Grimoire heart. Although, many of you may not know that they have become our allies."

"What about Ultear-san?" Wendy asked.

"She died in Daimatou Enbou to save us-to save me," Gray said slowly.

Juvia gripped his hand and placed a hand on his back.

Makarov continued: "Yes...Jellal and Meredy will be coming for a visit today. Doranbolt has agreed to keep Lahar clear-"

"Since when is Dorannbolt on our side?!" Elfman interject only to be promptly smacked upside the head by Evergreen's fan.

"Atigatou, Ever. Since Tenroujima, Doranbolt has had a sympathies toward Fairy Tail. And because a few well respected mages and a dragon slayer close to his heart all vouched for them and Jellal and Meredy's assistance in Daimatou Enbou, he has granted this favor. Kagura and Millianna have also asked to meet with them here to clear the air so to speak. Erza will act as mediator. Though there is no real need to say this, you are all sworn to secrecy. If any of you are uncomfortable with these arrangements, you are welcome to leave," Makarov said.

No one moved. Mira whispered something to her little sister. Lisanna turned beat red and shouted, "Mira!"

"Don't you dare get any ideas, you match-making demon!" Erza warned.

"No promises," Mira responded with a wink.

Everyone laughed and continued on with life.

"When are Jellal and Meredy coming?" Wendy asked.

Erza, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla had moved from the bar to a booth near the doors. Levy had found a seat by Gajeel on the far side of the room.

"After sunset. Kagura and Millianna should be here any time now." Erza answered.

"So Erza...Have you spoken to Jellal since we met during training? A little birdie told me you two spent a long time together...Alone." Lucy teased.

"Would this bird happen to be blue?" Erza asked glaring at Happy.

Happy gulped an hid behind Carla.

"I won't betray my informant," Lucy responded. "And stop dodging the question."

"Nothing happened. We just talked," Erza said with an almost unnoticeable twinge of disappointment. She stuffed a bite of cake in her mouth.

"I don't believe you."

"Juvia agrees."

"Why do you say that?" Erza questioned.

It was Wendy who answered: "We know more than you think, Erza-san."

Erza could only stare at the young girl.

"The great Titania is speechless! Good job, Wendy!" Natsu crowed.

"Well, Juvia has quite a bit figured out about you, too, Natsu." Juvia said with a sly smile.

Gray laughed. "It's not like he's all that complicated. He's just dense!"

"What did you say, ice princess?!" Natsu shouted.

"You heard me, flame brain!"

"You two wouldn't be fighting, would you?" Erza asked menacingly.

"Of course not!" Gray protested.

"Aye sir!" Natsu agreed.

Lucy, Wendy, and Juvia laughed and Erza went to back to her cake. Just then Millianna and Kagura came in.

"Feelin' spiffy, Er-chan?!" Millianna shouted as she ran at Erza. She stood and hugged her fiercely. She released the younger girl and hugged Kagura.

"Neko!" Millianna shouted and dove at the Exceeds.

Happy flew into Lucy's chest and Lily ran from his place at the bar to Levy's lap. Carla didn't move fast enough. She was ensnared in Millianna's grip. Everyone laughed as Wendy tried to coax Carla from Millianna's deathly squeeze.

"When will they arrive?" Kagura asked Erza asked softly.

"After dark," she whispered.

Cana came up behind Kagura and threw one arm around her shoulders.

"Now's no time to mope! Drink up and have fun!" she slurred as she dragged the other girl to the bar. Mira laughed as she put two mugs of sake on the bar.

"Don't get too drunk!" Erza called after her with a chuckle.

"Kagura! Fight me!" Natsu shouted as he charged at her.

"Pipe down, ash breath!" Gray shouted.

"Shut up, walking icicle!"

"You wanna go, squinty eyes?!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Natsu, Gray! You two wouldn't be fighting wouldn't happen to be fighting, would you?" a new, yet familiar voice asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So yeah I know I'm a terrible person for updating so late, but...well I have no excuse...O well. Enjoy and review please! I know about as much as you do on where this story is going do feel free to insert your ideas. I'm open to all comments.**_

All attention was drawn to the small hallway by the staircase. Two figures stepped out of the shadows.

"Jellal!" the two former fighters shouted.

Juvia ran towards Meredy and was met with a fierce embrace. Miliana and Kagura froze. Eras put her hand on Milliana's shoulder. The younger girl handed Carla to Wendy. Erza made eye contact with Kagura across the room. She nodded and waited for Erza and Milliana's to reach the bar before walking to Jellal and Meredy. Jellal had just release Lucy from a hug. She piled the fight-ready Natsu along with her as Lucy gave them space. Erza took Kagura and Milliana's hands in her own and took a deep breath before speaking.

"This is Kagura," she moved their intertwined hands, "She was Simon's sister."

"Forgive me," Jellal pleaded as he dropped to his knees in front of them.

Kagura's hands and chin trembled.

"Erza told me it was her own weakness that killed Simon, but Milliana's told me you delivered the fatal blow."

"The blast was intended for me, Simon leapt in front of me." Erza explained softly.

Milliana looked between Jellal andErza horrified.

"I just the truth; the whole truth," Kagura voice trembled as she spoke.

"It all started with our failed escape attempt," Jellal began. "Erza took the fall and was tortured for it. I went in to save her, but was caught."

"I started a rebellion to save him and everyone else. If only I'd been stronger..." Erza muttered half to herself.

"No. It was my choice. When the guards ran to silence the rebels, a dark spirit overtook me and I broke free. Erza came rushing to my aid moments later only to turned into the one that needed saving. The demon used me to attack her. I wanted to stop, but I no longer had control of myself. That is why I did all those terrible things. Years later, I forced Erza to return and we fought. I tricked the council into helping me and nearly destroyed the world. I brought Erza to her knees, but Natsu still stood in my way. I readied a fatal blast I knew he couldn't stop in his weakened state. Erza moved between us."

"I thought he might stop if he knew it was me he was killing, but-" Erza's voice broke and her hair shadowed her eyes.

"I fought the darkness, but it held fast. I couldn't stop..." Jellal voice shook. "shot right at them, and Simon jumped right in front of them at the moment..."

"If only I'd been stronger...,"Erza started.

"I know you hate me...And you have ever right to...but please, don't hate Erza for my actions. She has forgiven me, and I pray you two, Sho, and Wally might one day as well."

"No amount of apologies can bring back my brother..."Kagura started.

"Or give us back those years..."Milliana said.

"But I will try to forgive you because Erza has and Simon OAU dnt want me t bear a grudge that would only bring me down." Kagura finished.

Jellal's head shot up and his shocked eyes met Kagura's.

"I'm with Er-chan and Kagura-chan," Milliana agreed.

Jellal looked at Milliana and stood with a smile. Je wrapped all three girls in a hug with Erza in the middle. The girls were startled at first then wrapped their arms around each other in a group hug.

"I'm so happy..." Jellal said.

The guild cheered.

"Now lets party!"

"Fight me, Jellal!"

"Shut up, baka!"

"You wanna go, stripper?!"

"Bring it on, ash breath!"

"Drinking contest, ice princess!"

"You're on, flame brain!"

The four former enemies separated. Erza found her eyes watering nd threatening to spill.

"Er-chan...," Milliana started concerned.

"Erza, what did I tell you about that?" Jellal scolded tenderly and placed a hand on her cheek.

Erza blushed as he wiped a stray tear with his thumb.

"About time, you tsundere!" Meredy shouted as she grabbed his free arm.

"Erza, you still want your strawberry cake or Jellal all you'll be eating tonight?" Mira teased from her place at the bar.

Everyone but the aforementioned couple laughed as Jellal quickly retracted his hand and Erza turned the color of her hair. Meredy ran off to join Juvia and Gray as Cana reclaimed her "drinking partner". After Milliana ran to where the exceeds now sat with Romeo and Wendy, Erza noticed Jellal had disappeared.

"Your cake m'lady," Jellal said from behind her.

She whirled around it find him in a low bow holding the cake out to her. She laughed and blushed a little. He straightened and she planted a kiss on his cheek. Erza darted away with her cake in hand. Jellal touched his cheek and stared at her dumbfounded. When he regained his senses, he smiled and followed her to the empty booth she'd chosen. Meredy smiled a bittersweet smile and said, "I wish Ultear were hear to see this..."

"I do, too," Gray agreed placing his hand on hers.

Juvia squeezed his hand under the table and smiled at him which he returned with a thankful one.

"Kawaii!" Meredy proclaimed.

Lucy watched a little ways off from where she sat across from Natsu. 'If only...' she thought. 'Nope. Nope. Nope. Stop this, Lucy. He doesn't like you like that.'

"Wass wiff da fass?" Natsu asked with his mouth full.

He startled Lucy away from her thoughts.

"Chew and swallow," she chuckled.

He obeyed.

"You looked happy when you were staring at ice freak, Juvia, and Meredy; then, looked wistful. Then your face scrunched up like you ate something bad. Then you looked sad," Natsu explained. "Why?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I was just thinking." Lucy said giving him a smile.

He looked at her critically. Her explanation had only furthered his suspicions.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on Gray?" Natsu questioned with disbelief and hints of anger in his voice.

Lucy looked at him stunned, then laughed so hard she cried. Natsu pouted.

"It wasn't that weird..." he muttered dejectedly.

"No, no. It's just like we're siblings. It'd be weird," Lucy said catching her breath, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

Natsu just looked away and continued eating.

"Don't mind him, Lucy. He's just jealous," Happy said as if he were only confirming the weather.

Lucy blushed and looked at Natsu questioningly. He stood up quickly and grabbed Happy by the tail. He muttered something bout getting some beer and disappeared. Lucy him go, then looked don at her hands in her lap. Her thoughts ran in circles as she played 'He loves me/He loves me not' with her keys as the petals.

Meanwhile, Natsu argued with Happy in the back hallway.

"How could you?!" Natsu whisper shouted.

"How could you not?" Happy responded.

"She's just gonna laugh at me like she did with Gray..." Natsu said putting his face in his hands.

"Lucy isn't like that, Natsu. She-"

"You're right. She would try to let me down easy."

Gajeel, Levy, Jet, and Droy were sitting at a table nearby. Because of his dragon-like hearing, Gajeel heard it all as they continued to go back and forth. Jet and Droy were fighting, but about what he had long forgotten. As they got louder, Levy shifted closer to him. He looked down at the small woman and gave a small smile.

"Why don't you let your fists decide whatever it is you're fighting about?" Gajeel suggested.

"You're right!" Jet shouted.

The two got up and soon started a traditional Fairy Tail brawl. Gajeel chuckled at his own genius. He slipped an arm around the bluenette and set his chin on her shoulder.

"Whatcha readin', Shrimp?" Gajeel asked softly.

He heard her breath hitch and he smiled.

After getting 'He loves me' for the sixth time, Lucy put her keys away with a sigh.

"Guess I'll get that beer myself," she muttered standing.

She deftly dodged displaced furniture and stray magic alike with practiced ease as she made her way to the bar.

"One beer, please, Mira," Lucy asked when she got there.

Both Kagura and Cana were flat drunk. Lucy had to hand it to Kagura: she could really hold her liquor. Lucy thanked Mira for the drink,then turned back to the guildhall. Elfman sat with Rajinshu, Meredy with Gray and Juvia, Milliana with Romeo, Wendy, and the Exceeds, Jellal and Erza eating cake together, Gajeel with Levy. Lucy took a sip of her beer and frowned when she couldn't find Natsu. She nearly dropped her drink when Happy flew full speed into her chest. She brought her free hand up to pet the Exceed's fur as he proclaimed Natsu was a "meanie". Lucy smiled down at the cat and offered to buy him a fish as sheesh down her drink. Natsu watched from the shadows of the stairs. He blushed as he tried to chase away the desire to be the one mashed against Lucy's boobs. He took a deep breath as he started walking towards them. Lucy laughed as Happy flew over Carla with a fish in hand. Strong familiar hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a toned chest. She blushed and looked up to fond Natsu grinning down up at her. She couldn't help but smile back. Lucy arms on his and leaned into him. This caught the dragon slayer off guard. 'Now or never' he thought. Natsu kissed her neck tenderly. Lucy's breath caught and she leaned into his shoulder. The world seemed to slow to a stop. He kissed the underside of her jaw. She reached behind her and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Got more cake," Jellal said proudly as he sat across from Erza again.

"Hey Jellal? Can I ask you something?" Erza asked cautiously.

"Fire away," Jellal answered, taking a swig of his beer mug.

"Why did you lie to me about having a fiancé?"

He choked and looked at her stunned.

"How did you-Who told you?!"

"Did you honestly think I was stupid enough to believe that? I mean...if you didn't want to kiss me and really don't like me-"

Jellal silenced her with a kiss. She could only stare at him as he pulled away.

"Don't think I don't love you. I was only trying to protect you! You deserve better than me! And imagine what it would do to Fairy Tail if our relationship ever came out. The Council would never stop hunting you and the guild's reputation would be irreparable!" Jellal nearly shouted.

"Do you think I can't take care of myself?" Erza's eyes hardened.

"I do, but-"

"Do you think my guild mates would ever tell a soul?"

"I don't-"

"Do you doubt Fairy Tail?"

"Never."

"Then what are you concerned about? I would only act with the utmost stealth if I were to meet with you," Erza's voice took on a lighter tone. "And you could always play Mystogan for a while."

Jellal could only smile and shake his head in defeat.

"You win," he said.

"Of course I do," Erza responded with a wink.

Lucy turned in Natsu arms to face him. She put one hand on his neck on the other on his chest. Natsu leaned in to kiss her. Then the woman in his arms vanished. He swiveled around trying to find her.

"Luce?! Where are you?! Lucy!"


End file.
